Vallan Phanux
“Komm schon her du kleiner Schlingel!” - Vallan zu seinem Drink, als er bereits drei Gläser sah - Vallan Phanux, der turianische Attentäter, der sich selbst nicht allzu ernst nimmt und immer einen lockeren Spruch auf Lager hat. Selbsternannter Frauenheld und Möchtegernschönling, der allzu gern mal einen über den Durst trinkt. Psychologisches Profil Er ist die bedinungslose Loyalität in Person, fragt niemals nach und tut das was ihm gesagt wurde. Bleibt immer ruhig und gelassen und lässt sich von so gut wie nichts aus der Fassung bringen. Er meidet direkte Konfrontationen, besonders wenn es zu Handgreiflichkeiten kommt, da er in diesen grundsätzlich unterliegt. Dazu kommt, das er eher phlegmatisch veranlagt ist und alles mit einem meist unangebrachten Spruch abtut. Nur selten glänzt er mit Intelligenten Worten oder Einfällen, nichts desto trotz kann man sich aber immer auf ihn verlassen. Biographie 'Erste Schritte zum Erwachsenwerden' Geboren wurde Vallan im Jahre 2153 in der turianischen Kolonie von Nimines. Sein Vater Kortarius war ein ehemaliger Offizier, der durch eine schwere Verletzung seine Karriere beim Militär aufgeben musste und sich somit auf dem Planeten Nimines niederließ um eine Familie mit der turianischen Ärztin Jaela zu gründen. Als Vallan alt genug war lehrte ihn sein Vater den Umgang mit Schusswaffen und so stellte sich schon früh heraus, dass er ein gewisses Potenzial besaß. Als Vallan 15 Jahre alt wurde, zu der Zeit als er dem turinaischen Militär beitreten musste, verstarb sein Vater plötzlich und so musste er seine Mutter schweren Herzens allein zurücklassen. In dem Jahr, das er mit seiner Grundusbildung verbrachte, erkrankte seine Mutter und folgte ihrem geliebten Mann kurze Zeit darauf, was die Rückkehr für Vallan nur umso schwerer machte. Von da an auf sich allein gestellt, entschied er Nimines zu verlassen, was jedoch leichter gesagt war als getan. Zwei Jahre brauchte er um mit seinem Hungerlohn als Dockarbeiter genügend Credits zusammen zu bekommen, um seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. 'Wie man sich seinen Lebensunterhalt verdient' thumb|Turianischer Attentäter Vallan Phanux|left|350pxMit dem bisschen was er hatte reiste er nach Omega - nur ein Zwischenstop - denn sein eigentliches Ziel war die Citadel um dort der C-Sicherheit beizutreten. Ein hehres Vorhaben, denn immerhin war er nicht mehr als ein einfacher Dockarbeiter. Auf Omega angekommen suchte er nach einer Möglichkeit um an Geld zu kommen und so traf er auf einen alten Salarianer namens Chordes Slerion, ehemaliges STG-Mitglied und nun freischaffender Attentäter. Es kam wie es kommen sollte, Vallan lies sich auf eine Partnerschaft mit dem exaltierten Salarianer ein, der seine Fähigkeiten mit dem Gewehr sofort erkannte. Ein eher ungleiches Paar, so aufgedreht Chordes war, so gelassen war Vallan. Drei Jahre verbrachte er unter den Fittichen des salarianischen Attentäters und lernte alles was ein freischaffender Attentäter wissen musste, zu aller erst die für Chordes wichtigste Regel: absolute Loyalität gegenüber seinem Auftragsgeber. Seinen Wunsch auf der Citadel der C-Sec beizutreten war längst vergessen, für ihn war Chordes’ Regel zum Lebenssinn geworden. Er hatte Nichts zu verlieren, aber auch Nichts zu gewinnen, denn als einfacher Arbeiter standen ihm von Anfang an nicht viele Türen offen. Er akzeptierte seinen Beruf und daraufhin seinen ersten Auftrag als freischaffender Attentäter, dieser lautete: töte Chordes Slerion. Jeder Auftrag hatte oberste Priorität, es gab keinen Platz für ethische oder moralische Werte, fernab denen seines Auftragsgebers. Er nahm es an, lebte damit, so auch die wenigen Personen, denen er Vertrauen geschenkt hatte. Freunde von Chordes und über die Zeit auch die seinen, die Asari Rinaiya N'Darko und der Kroganer Ravanor Kero. Sie wussten um das, was er getan hatte, doch wussten sie auch das es seine Pflicht war. Ganze 7 Jahre lang unterdrückte er jegliches Schuldgefühl, was ihn bis zu einem gewissen Maß abhärtete. Jahre in denen seine Arbeit unzählige Opfer forderte, aber auch Jahre in denen er erkannte was aus ihm geworden war. Doch erst der Drell Grian Jaxtes schaffte es dem Turianer die Augen zu öffnen, doch zu spät. Auch ein Attentäter besitzt ein Gewissen und dies musste er auf schmerzliche Weise lernen. 'Und alles begann zu zerbrechen, Neuanfang' Sein letzter Auftrag war es einen menschlichen Politiker und dessen Familie zu exekutieren. Jedoch war es Teil des Jobs diese zu infiltrieren und deren Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Keine Fragen, keine Bedenken, er tat wie ihm gesagt und versuchte über die Tochter des Politikers an ihn heranzukommen, Hope Dearing. Doch mit der Zeit entwickelte er eine gewisse Zuneigung für das Mädchen und diese auch für ihn, dies war der Augenblick in dem er zu Zweifeln begann. Nach all den Jahren wünschte er sich das erste Mal, er hätte niemals diesen Weg eingeschlagen. Er erinnerte sich an seinen alten Freund Chordes zurück und rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass aufgeben niemals eine Option war. Er tötete die Familie. In seinen zitternden Armen lag das Menschenmädchen, jegliches Leben von ihr gewichen, in ihrer Hand einen Brief und ein Geschenk für Vallan haltend. Von da an beschloss er seinen Beruf aufzugeben, zu groß war die Verantwortung die er mit sich zog. Es waren keine Schuldgefühle die ihn dazu drängten, er wusste was er getan hatte und stand dazu, doch es wurde im klar, das er diesem Druck nicht länger standhalten könnte. Er lies sich auf der Citadel nieder, jedoch verbrachte er seine Zeit lieber mit Alkohol, Glücksspiel und noch mehr Alkohol, als ernsthaft an über seine Zukunft nachzudenken. 'Neues Leben, alte Gewohnheiten' thumb|Vallan in neuer Montur|right|200pxErst der Angriff der Geth auf die Citadel brachte ihn dazu, endlich über sein Leben nachzudenken. Entgegen seiner Überzeugung kämpfte er an der Seite der Turianerin Savanna Relleran und deren Sergeant Karvas Rarkin um unzählige Zivilisten zu retten. Doch Zeit um in seinem Ruhm zu baden, dem er ohnehin lieber aus dem Weg ging, blieb ihm nicht. Sein alter Auftraggeber meldete sich bei ihm und unterbreitete ihm ein Angebot, das er nich ablehnen konnte. Durch den Mord an Zora Caroline Terrence sollte er die Möglichkeit bekommen endlich mit seiner Vergangenheit ins Reine zu kommen. Doch wie immer lief nicht alles so, wie geplant. Nach zwei Versuchen seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen, die beide jedoch fehlschlugen, traf er sich auf den Wunsch von Zora hin, mit ihr in einer Bar. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, wurde auch er zur Zielscheibe und somit schlossen sich die beiden mehr oder weniger freiwillig zusammen. Er entschied ihr Leibwächter zu werden, ob nun aus Schuld für das, was er ihr angetan hatte oder aus gar anderen Gründen, er wusste es nicht genau. Aber eines wusste er, er würde ihr auf Schritt und Tritt folgen, egal wohin sie wollte, denn es war sein Auftrag! Nach einem weiteren Anschlag auf sie, wodurch das komplette Haus von Zora zerstört wurde, wurden beide von Springer's Leuten mitgenommen. Kaum wieder auf den Beinen erfuhr er, dass sein totgeglauber Bruder doch noch am Leben war ... 'Zurück zu den Wurzeln' thumb|(c) BlackShial|left|250pxViel Zeit blieb dem Turianer nicht um sein neu gewonnenes Familienglück zu genießen, wobei es ihm ohnehin schwer fiel an dieses zu glauben. Von seinem Bruder überzeugt, dass nicht er die Schuld an allem trug, setzte sich Vallan dennoch dafür ein seine Begleiterin Zora von der Liste des Todes zu streichen. Er gab seine Freiheit und somit sein Leben für das Ihre. Nach einem Abschied, der ihm zeigte das er das Mädchen bereits fest in sein Herz geschlossen hatte, stellte er sich seinem Schicksal. Nachdem er sich von Springer und dessen Leben einst losgesagt hatte, trat er wieder in dessen Dienste und agierte fortan als Agent. Sein erster Auftrag war gewiss nicht als schwierig zu bezeichnen. Es ging um einen Schmugglerring auf Omega und gleichzeitig um den Ziehsohn seines einstigen Lehrmeisters. Natürlich vermied man den Turianer in die Details einzuweihen und so ging er mit dem Glauben als einfache Begleitung zu fungieren. Jedoch war es nicht Sato Slerion der sich zeigte, sondern dessen Partner Sevaris Zephyron, ebenfalls ein Turianer, nur wesentlich gefährlicher als es Vallan je hätte sein können. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten, die auch nach einer gewissen Zeit nur langsam abklangen, kamen beide auf Omega an. Es kam wie es kommen musste, Vallan verhaspelte sich und beide fanden sich in einem Kugelhagel wieder. Beide Turianer waren gezwungen so schnell von dem Asteroiden zu verschwinden, wie sie angekommen waren. Dabei bemerkten sie nicht das sich ein Menschenjunge namens Clain auf ihr Schiff geschlichen hatte. Charaktereigenschaften 'Stärken' *bedingungslos loyal gegenüber seinem Auftraggeber *lässt sich nur selten aus der Ruhe bringen *ist eher bedacht und vorsichtig im Kampf, geht diesen aber eher aus dem Weg *schneller und ausdauernder Läufer *guter Schütze und kann mit fast allen Waffen umgehen 'Schwächen' *kaum nennenswerte technische Begabung *im Nahkampf meist unterlegen durch geringe Körperkraft *neigt dazu nichts wirklich ernst zu nehmen *trinkt gern Alkohol, verträgt aber so gut wie nichts *im allgemeinen eher phlegmatisch veranlagt Ausrüstung Optische Details 'Narben & Verletzungen' *Schusswunde an der rechten Schulter (Geth Destroyer) *Narbe am linken Unerarm bis hoch zum Oberarm (Springer's Leute) *vereinzelte kleine, kaum nennenswerte Schrammen 'Tätowierungen & Markierungen' *Clanmarkierung des Phanux-Clan im Gesicht, auf Brustkorb, Schultern, Unterarmen und Unterschenkeln Berufliche Verhältnisse *'Berufsbezeichnung:' Spediteur / Kurier *'Firma / Arbeitgeber:' Shialis Blackon Industries / Springer *'Beschreibung: '''Ausführung von Warentransporten *'Ehemalige Tätigkeit:' Attentäter *'Arbeitgeber:' Springer *'Grund der Berufslosigkeit:''' konnte der Belastung nicht standhalten Familienverhältnisse *Kortarius Phanux (†) -> Vater *Jaela Trakos (†) -> Mutter *Zarras Phanux -> Bruder *Kaolin Phanux -> Schwägerin *Chordes Slerion (†) -> Ziehvater *Hope Dearing (†) -> Lebensgefährtin *James W. Dearing (†) -> Schwiegervater *Grace Dearing (†) -> Schwiegermutter Trivia *Legt das Glöckchen um seinen Hals nie ab und hütet es wie seinen Augapfel *Hegt keinerlei Abneigung gegen andere Spezies, was aber nicht auf Gegenseitig beruht *Flirtet mit so ziemlich jedem weiblichen Wesen was ihm über den Weg läuft, jedoch nie mit Erfolg *Wählte als Farbe für seine Clanmarkierung eine Andere als die des Phanux-Clans *Trägt seine Clanfarbe dafür aber grundsätzlich immer in Verbindung mit seiner Kleidung *Nennt keinen Charakter bei seinem richtigen Namen, sondern erfindet Spitznamen für jeden *Isst sehr gern und oft Obst *Ist noch Jungfrau :D *Vallan wurde von BlackShial als PC erschaffen *Ist der Erste und Liebste eigene Charakter von BlackShial *Erster Auftritt: #9 - Die Schlacht um die Citadel Kategorie:Spielercharaktere Kategorie:Turianer